We Remain
by jxwrites
Summary: What would happen if someone changed Aslan's mind, if the people convinced him they still needed their Kings and Queens. The Pevensies are allowed to stay in Narnia, but none of them know for how long. But as Narnians and Telmarines continue to clash, and a civil war is eminent, can things return back to the way they were in the Golden Age? Book 1 of The Lost Chronicles Series.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Chapter 1**

 **Home**

 **Posted on 12/23/2015**

 **Word Count: 1978**

* * *

"We'll go."

Those words pierced Caspian in ways he never believed he would feel again. One second, he had regained a family with the kings and queens, found a love, and in the next it was once more torn from him. His eyes widened, fear showing in them as he looked up at Peter, silently praying that he was wrong. He looked at the shocked faces of Edmund and Lucy, they had no idea what was happening, just as him. And then there was Susan, beautiful Susan. Her eyes were filled with pain and heartbreak, and any hope Caspian had plummeted.

"We will?" Edmund asked, confusion and worry echoing through. Caspian could hear curious conversations starting up from the citizens behind him, but he truly didn't care. All he could do was look at the kings and queens in front of him.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said to his siblings, and Caspian couldn't help but flinch a little. It wasn't fair, they should have many more years in Narnia, with him. As if sensing Caspian's worry, Peter walked over to him and gave a brief, half-hearted smile of encouragement. Slowly he drew Rhindon, and held it out for Caspian. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian wanted to scream at him, at them all, but it was if his words failed him. Of course they were needed, all of Narnia needed them…he needed them. Not only were they rulers, but they were his friends and some of the only people he truly trusted. They couldn't possibly leave, he didn't think he could bare it, but still he took the sword.

"I will look after it until your return." His voice was hoarse, and the words barely came out. They were more for him than for the high king, as a way to convince himself that he was not losing them. But as always, life chose to be cruel to Caspian.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan's voice pierced the air, though it was spoken barely over a whisper. As Caspian looked up, he could see unshed tears in her eyes, tears she was obviously trying to hold back and keep to herself. Tears she didn't want him to see. "We're not coming back."

It was if the whole world lost its sound, and its colour. With those four small words, Caspian felt as though everything was ripped away from him. He could see Lucy's lips tremble as she spoke to her siblings and the great lion, but no sound reached his ears. Nothing reached him at all, nothing but those four words repeated on a loop.

And then she was walking towards him, her bright blue eyes unusually dull and tired. He focused on nothing but her, because at that moment she was all there was. Perhaps he didn't love her, perhaps he did. The truth was Caspian couldn't remember what love was, but he did know that he didn't want to see a future without her standing by his side. And so as she reached him, Caspian felt his already damaged heart shatter.

"I'm glad I came back." Her voice was quiet, but he heard it loud and clear. He heard her pain and her loss, but above all, he heard her longing for what could have been.

"I wish we had more time together."

"It would never have worked anyway."

Her words rushed over him and Caspian felt worry and pain. Was this somehow her way of saying she did not feel the same? Some way of claiming that they were never meant to be?

"Why not?" He kept his words short and to the point, not knowing when his voice wold stop coming at all, but knowing it was soon.

"I am 1300 years older than you."

Caspian wanted to yell at her, calling out how he didn't care, how it didn't matter. How no matter what she claimed, none of it would change his feelings for her, and the feelings he prayed she felt back, but all he could do was stare at her with pain as she turned to leave him.

But she hesitated, and Caspian had to hold in any hope that she wanted nothing more than to stay. He couldn't even think that they shared feelings, worried that if the thought got in his head, it would hurt more when she left. Millions of thoughts swarmed his head, but it quickly emptied as Susan turned to him, kissing him in front of everyone.

In Caspian's mind, he knew that the crowd gasped. He knew that her siblings and Aslan were watching, and their behavior would be most likely be considered inappropriate, but frankly Caspian couldn't care less. He was holding her and she was holding him. In those few seconds where their lips connected their souls, Caspian felt like he could have lived a lifetime of bliss.

As their lips parted, Caspian became all too aware that she was truly leaving, and he would lose her for good. Now he knew she felt the same, knew she cared, and knew he couldn't bear to let her go. And so without thinking, he pulled Susan into his embrace, holding her as if she were his lifeline in a storm filled sea. He tried to tell her everything he could not speak in their embrace. How he cared about her, how he would never live a day without thinking of her, and how she was his best friend. In the embrace he tried to let her know how special she was, let her know that there would never be someone as precious as she.

But they had to let go, continue on, and so they did. With weeping hearts, and tears threatening to be shed, Susan backed away from him and walked to her siblings, each with different expressions on their faces, but pain in their eyes. With one final look at Aslan, the four turned to leave, and Caspian wanted so badly to float away, never having to witness their final goodbye, at least until Aslan's country of course.

No one spoke, no one made a move, no one seemed to be able to control their pain for a minute. No one except for a tiny little boy in the audience. The brown haired, silver eyed boy raced up to the royals, calling for them to stay, and as the words left his mouth, it was like the trance was broken.

Suddenly the whole crowd was shouting. Old Narnians and Telmarines alike cried for their kings and queens to stay, shouting the words hidden in Caspian's heart.

The kings and queens had stopped, looking both confused and hopeful as they stared at the great lion, but Aslan's attention was on the boy.

"What is your name, son of Adam?" Aslan asked, his voice kind and compassionate towards the boy, and the crowd quickly quiets for him.

The little boy seemed to realize how many people were looking at him, and blushed nervously in front of Aslan. Caspian couldn't blame him; it was an honor to be noticed by the king of kings.

"Blake, sir."

"Blake," Aslan repeated kindly to the boy, moving closer, trying to be as calming as possibly. "Please Blake, why is it that you want the kings and queens to stay? There is nothing left for them to learn in this world."

Blake looked at Alsan with confusion for a minute, before he opened his mouth and spoke words Caspian wasn't expecting.

"But they haven't learned everything, sir." Blake spoke questioningly. "Nobody learns everything, there are always questions. My mommy says it's the people who think they know all that have the most to learn. And what the kings and queens have already learned, they can teach. Sir, please don't make them leave." Blake rambled, pleading to the great lion with words far beyond his age. "I want to learn from them. I want them to stay and help us as they are supposed to."

Caspian didn't know what to say to the boy, Blake, but he couldn't be happier that someone had something to Aslan. No one spoke, and Caspian liked to think that it was because everyone was just as unsure as he was. But the great lion raised his head and looked throughout the crowd, and Caspian swore he saw a glimmer of something in his eyes.

"I would love for the kings and queens to stay here, in Narnia, in their home." Aslan cried, and the square erupted in cheering, Blake running quickly back to his mother who was chastising him for running off and Speaking to Aslan in such a way. Caspian wanted to rush off to his friends, cheer like the rest, but all of the kings and queens looked at each other, and all five knew Aslan was not finished. And with a single word, once again he silenced the masses "…but…"

"But?" Caspian asked, finally finding his voice again, moving towards the great lion in confusion. Aslan simply looked at him and smiled, filling Caspian with the hope that perhaps things would turn out the way they were supposed to.

"But, it is not my decision. The choice lies on the Narnian King's shoulders." Aslan spoke, and Caspian felt like his head was spinning. "King Caspian, do you wish for the kings and queens of old to stay?"

It took Caspian a minute to fully understand what Aslan was saying. He was getting the choice, as if there was a chance that he would send them away? He didn't even have to think on an answer, his mouth spoke before his mind even grasped the situation. "Yes."

Lucy was the first to reach him. She barreled into him, hugging him with strength that a twelve year old girl shouldn't have, and refused to let him go for what felt like hours. Of course, Caspian didn't mind. Lucy had quickly become like a little sister to him, and Caspian held her back just as tightly.

Next came Edmund. He pulled Caspian in for a one armed hug, thanking him for letting them stay, and smirking in his trademark way. That should have been enough of a hint. "What about a feast? And a ball? After all, there really is much to celebrate." Edmund shouted, clapping Caspian on the back, and the crowd had decided it before Caspian even spoke.

Peter came next, and once again Caspian was pulled into a one armed hug. He could feel a slight bit of tension from the high king, most likely from what had just happened between Caspian and his little sister, but there was no hostility between them. Peter thanked him the same way he would Edmund, like a brother, and that was something Caspian had only ever dreamed of.

Finally, was Susan, who seemed almost nervous to approach, like it was all a fragile dream and one wrong move would shatter the whole world. But his chocolate brown eyes met her deep blue, and he could see her melt. When they hugged, it was nothing but happiness and comfort. Neither spoke of their kiss and the possibilities the future held, but both were thinking of it. As they pulled apart, Caspian smiled at the queen, who was trying once again to keep back tears, this time happy. "I suppose we should head back; we do have a celebration to get ready for."

Susan laughed, Lucy giggled, Peter smiled, and Edmund looked like he wanted to shout out in glee. Caspian looked at them, his family, and could practically feel his heart swell. He never could have imagined this, they were staying, it was a dream come true. And so the five monarchs returned to the castle, each in their own thoughts of potential futures.

Caspian really did have to thank Blake.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, so my name is JJ and I'm total Suspian trash. I realized lately that there isn't enough love for this ship, so automatically I set out to change that. While I haven't read the books, I do know everything that happens in them, and I plan on following them slightly, but not much. I plan on making a series called "The Lost Chronicles" in which We Remain is the first book. I will be posting every Wednesday, and I have the first few chapters pre-written. That being said, I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to send me a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**A/N: So first off, I should probably say that I don't own Narnia. If I did own The Chronicles of Narnia, Suspian would be canon and they all would never leave. Anyways I just have some things I want to say before the chapter.**

 **When I started writing this, I expected to get maybe ten, twenty reviews. I never believed I'd get almost a hundred in the first week. And four reviews as well! it seems you guys really like this work, and it means so much to me. Also I'd like to says something to those that took the time to review.**

 **Wildhorses1492: OMG I almost started crying when I realized you reviewed. I LOVE your Star Cycle series and am currently half-way through Shooting Stars. Actually, it was how amazing I found your work to be that first gave me the idea to write about Narnia and hopefully help others feel the same. Thank you so much for your review, and I promise that I will continue with this story and the many sequels I plan. Your compliment on my writing means so much.**

 **Anno1701: I hope this update was soon enough for you. I plan on sticking to just wednesdays,for now at least, but when I have enough pre-written stories and there's enough demand for this, I might start updating more times each week. It means so much to me that you like my story, and that you think I portray the characters well. I hope I do just as fine with Susan and Peter, with who have their POV's in this chapter.**

 **RQueenLucyR: I definitely plan on having Lucy have a close relationship with everyone, really I want all the siblings to be close and eventually pull Caspian and quite a few oc's into it as well. And thank you for the review :)**

 **MCH: Thanks, I tried hard to gain some interest with the first chapter. I promise though that their will be even more going on later in after I've settled everyone down. And you're absolutely right, what is the cost for them to stay? I hope you'll continue reading to find out.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Ball**

 **Posted on 12/30/2015**

 **Word Count: 2881**

* * *

Susan was sitting on her bed, her mind filled with millions of scenarios as her sister scurried around the room. Not long after Susan made her way back to her room, Lucy had burst in with all the fancy dresses she had, asking for help. Suddenly it was a girls' day, and Susan enjoyed that.

Currently, Lucy was flipping back and forth between two dresses, while going on about their future in this land of dreams. Susan wasn't really paying too much attention, her focus being on her own plans, and on the fact that she was actually allowed to stay. A few hours ago, Narnia was something that she believed she would be leaving forever. Now, Susan knew that things had finally reached a settling point, but still the fear had nestled its way into her gut.

She had made the mistake of revealing her heart when she came back to Narnia, and in return had fallen head over heals for a certain Telmarine king, with whom she wasn't even sure felt the same. But out of it all, Susan knew how her heart would break if she was forced to leave again. Yet still she held her breath, waiting for Alsan to return and say they had to return to her world, and the perfect life she had constructed here would crumble.

"Earth to Susan." A voice broke through her thoughts, and Susan turned to see her giggling sister beside her.

"Sorry Lu," Susan sighed, a smile forming on her face as her previous thoughts disappeared. "What was it you were saying?"

Lucy seemed to know something had been bothering her, but with the wisdom she possessed, far beyond her years, she knew to keep it silent. Instead, Lucy shook her head and sat down almost curling into Susan. "I asked what you were thinking was happening in the kitchens. Edmund did basically just proclaim a party without any notice. I do hope Camilla isn't too stressed."

Susan couldn't help but laugh when Lucy brought up Camilla. Camilla was a kind Elderly woman who ran the palace workers. She was truly a kind woman, and always wanted the best around the castle, but she was known to be stressed and always worried. "She wouldn't be Camilla if she wasn't stressed Lu. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll handle it, she always is able to make everything work out in time."

"Well then, we better get prepared. We wouldn't want her hard work to go to waste. Plus, I think I found the perfect dress." Lucy smiled, reminding Susan that although her sister lived through many years, she still truly was twelve years old. Susan had expected to see Lucy hold up the dress she was wearing to the ball, but as Lucy always does, she brought forward a surprise.

"Oh Lu,"

* * *

If you'd have told pre-Narnia Peter that he would greatly enjoy balls, he'd have laughed right in you face. But balls in England and balls in Narnia were two completely different affairs. In England, a ball consisted of important people in uncomfortable clothing, drinking terrible, yet expensive food. It was awkward, weird, and no fun for everyone.

But Peter learned fairly quickly in the golden age how Narnian balls differed. In Narnia, the balls consisted of dancing, laughter, and the best food you would ever taste. It was often a moment of celebration, and in Peter's mind, there was no better celebration than wearing comfortable clothing. Well, of course staying in Narnia, but who knew how long that would last for.

The three kings were currently waiting in the ballroom, none of them really speaking much, more waiting for the guests to arrive. It was a spur of the moment decision of Edmund's, and of course Caspian's, so there were no royal members of neighbouring kingdoms and a limited amount of Lords and Ladies. This ball was mainly one for Narnians; the Telmarines and the old Narnians. It was a source of fun for everyone after such difficult and trying times.

Edmund was treating himself to some of the appetisers (none of them Turkish delight, mind you) while Caspian spoke to the workers who put everything together in a few short hours. Peter was standing near the corner, waiting for the whole thing to begin, and for his sisters to join them, completely lost in thought. He was so oblivious to the world around him that he didn't even notice Caspian walking towards him until he was within speaking distance.

"Peter," Caspian smiled as he moved next to him, and Peter responded with a small smile. He and Caspian had started off on the wrong foot, but slowly he came to think of Caspian as another sibling. Of course the whole Susan thing made it a little different, and made him confused about whether or not to hate the new king, but when was Peter's life ever anything but confusing.

Peter nodded to Caspian, a silent way of asking what it was that Caspian wanted, and the king didn't disappoint. "I realized I still had Rhindon." Caspian spoke, his hand moving to his side where he kept a sword at all times, but Peter simply raised his hand to stop him. Caspian looked slightly confused, and went to ask Peter what he was doing, but Peter answered before Caspian got the chance.

"Rhindon was always meant for the High King of Narnia, who if I remember correctly, was crowned mere hours ago." He spoke, feeling a sense of sadness wash over him, but continuing on none the less. Peter had his time, now it was Caspian's turn. Peter was still king, still the magnificent, but now Caspian was to take charge and Peter to act as an advisor.

Caspian seemed to be as uncomfortable and unsure as Peter was, but he kept the sword none the less. Rhindon was a sword of legends, and it had never failed Peter. Father Christmas himself had given the sword, and it did pain Peter to give it up, but it was not his to wield any longer. That was something Peter would have to learn to live with, and it was a small price for staying in the land that was more a home to him than his birth world.

It wasn't long before Edmund joined them and began to speak of a chess match latter in the night, calming them down once again. The three kings spoke for a while, only stopping when it was announced that the first guests had arrived. Of course, the kings went to the front where they were to welcome those who had attended.

The kings sped through the few lords and ladies, along with the many Telmarine commoners and the magical creatures. _Narnians_ , Peter reminded himself for the utmost time. _We are all Narnians now_. In fact, they went through many Narnians before anyone even asked about Peter's missing sisters, it wasn't until Glenstorm arrived that it was commented on.

"Where do you suppose the girls are?" Edmund asked when they gained a small time with no greetings to be made. Peter merely shrugged to his brother, unsure as well. Lucy and Susan were not the type of girls to spend an overly long time on making themselves look perfect, and they did like to be a part of greeting the guests. Lucy once told him that it was one of her favourite ways to meet new people, potential friends she called them.

As if they had heard the kings' questions, a horn went off and the entire crowd looked up to the top of the staircase entrance. The crier stood on his perch, surveying what it was that he was to say before his voice boomed across the room. "Now announcing, her majesty Queen Lucy the valiant." And as soon as the words, Lucy almost floated down the stairs towards her brothers (yes, she counted Caspian as her third).

Lucy was wearing a simple and delicate gold gown that truly made her shine while her dark brown hair was done up in curls. Her crown rested gently on top of her head as a reminder of her status, but her blinding smile was anything but a deterrent for anyone who wished to approach her. She stopped in front of the kings and took Peter's hand as she stood with them, her eyes resting at the entrance.

"You look stunning, Lu." Peter whispered to her, but she quickly shushed him before any of the others could compliment her as well, gesturing to the stairs as if they were going to miss the grand entrance, and supposedly they almost did.

"Announcing her majesty Queen Susan the gentle."

Susan looked as radiant as the southern sun that she was crowned for. Her long hair was kept down as it almost always was, but her natural curls were straitened, something rare for her. When Peter took a look at her dressed, he recognised it briefly from a life time ago.

As he remembered it, an open hearted queen had asked for an opinion on a dress she had just gotten, and wanted to wear it to the next ball. Peter could still remember an adult Lucy prancing around the room, and it appeared as though Lucy had remembered as well as Susan descended the steps in the forest green gown. The off the shoulder sleeves were very simple, yet they meshed in well with the bodice and the skirt. She easily was the most beautiful girl in the room, something Peter wasn't overly happy about. In fact, after just one look, Caspian's face was so comedic that if it was anyone but Peter's little sister, he would have laughed.

"Su," Peter smiled as his sister reached them, Edmund responding in step while Caspian attempted to control himself. And within the moment, it was almost as if a spell was broken and the entire room once again returned to dancing and talking. Lucy quickly scampered off to attempt to convince Trumpkin to dance with her while Susan and Caspian looked nervously at each other.

"My queen," Caspian started, bowing slightly as he finally found his voice. Peter glanced slightly at Edmund and missed Susan's light blush and the small emphasis on _my_. "Would you do me the honour of a dance?"

It didn't take long for the two to make their way to the center of the floor and begin their dance, much to Peter's annoyance. Of course, if it were anyone he was glad it was Caspian, but why did it have to be anyone at all? Edmund seemed to understand where Peter's mind was at as he brought over a goblet of wine.

"I think perhaps you should drink this. It'll be a long night if you just stand here and glare at the two. That is, unless you want a front row seat in a replay of this morning's events."

Peter merely groaned and took a sip.

* * *

Susan felt as though she was flying. The two royals had danced to five songs already, and while it would be much more proper for the two to choose different partners for the next dance or two, they couldn't seem to let each other go. Susan really had to thank Lucy for the dress.

" _Oh Lu," Susan cried, looking at the beautiful green gown in front of her eyes. They whole thing seemed to be in somewhat of a delicate condition, but it held together as if it were brand new. Of course, the only way Susan knew any different was the style. It was the look of the golden age, and the signature beading of their royal seamstress, a faun named Oliva._

" _Well…" Lucy asked, looking up at her big sister for some sort of answer. "Will you wear it tonight? I'm afraid it needs a good dance after spending 1,300 years in a dress box, and I don't exactly fit in it anymore." Susan had just sat there, her mind filled with the many reminders of their first trip to Narnia._

 _The two girls had sat there for another hour, just speaking about memories and what they hoped their past and future would have in common. Susan still couldn't thank her little sister enough, and even had managed to weasel an answer as to the reason for this dress out of her, which resulted in a completely different conversation._

 _They had lost track of time, and quickly had to make up for it as they dressed. Susan still remembered seeing herself in the mirror and Lucy's exclamation. Susan had never thought herself to be an ugly girl, but neither had she ever seen herself as anything special or very pretty. She was just an ordinary girl who needn't rely on her looks. But not needing and not wanting were two entirely different things, and for the first time since she was a mere child, Susan looked at herself and saw beauty._

 _Lucy saw it as well, although Lucy had always seen it before. But still, Susan thought it nice to have herself admired by others, although it did make her face heat up when Lucy proclaimed "Just wait until Caspian sees you!"_

"Susan?" Caspian asked her, seeming to sense that her thoughts were elsewhere. Susan smiled as a response and continued the dance, remaining in the moment this time. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. I think I may just be a little dizzy." She replied lightly, smiling at the king she had kissed in front of all the members of the ball room earlier on.

Caspian, ever the gentleman, stopped the dance when he heard of her ill feeling and led her off the dance floor. Susan wasn't quite sure where he was leading her, but she kept her hand in his and held trust as they left the ballroom and walked into the garden. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the many flowers that were in bloom as she was escorted around, enjoying the sight.

"How are you feeling now, your majesty?" Caspian asked, his voice quiet and calm, yet it sent shivers through Susan. She turned to him and smiled, blushing slightly as she noticed how close they were to each other.

"I am much better Caspian, thank you." Susan answered shyly, all the while berating herself. _You are a strong woman who has taken down armies, one handsome king should not make you weak in the knees_. But the problem was that he did make her weak in the knees, and she wasn't quite sure what that meant for either of them. "This garden is quite lovely, I find it very calming and serene."

"It was a wedding gift for my mother." Caspian responded, leading her around and pointing out flowers. "My mother loved the roses that grew outside her childhood home, so when she moved here with my father, he planted her roses along with many other plants with special meanings." Caspian explained, plucking a purple rose and cutting off the thorns with his knife. "She used to tell me this place was filled with magic. That it would always clear your head and give you the closeness and love you need."

Susan's blush darkened at his words, even more so when he reached across and placed the lavender flower behind her ear before continuing on with the tour.

Susan was a very attentive student, and tried her very best to remember the names of all the flowers and the many meanings they held, but her mind was preoccupied by a certain Telmarine king and the flower she wore. They had circled the garden many times before it dawned on Susan how long they had been out of the party and how very tired she was. It was quite late in the night, and most of the guests would have already left, but it felt like mere minutes to her.

Caspian insisted on escorting her to her chambers, and Susan couldn't say no, so that's how they found themselves outside her door in the middle of the night. Caspian bowed down, raising her hand to his lips as a goodnight kiss before making to move away and head to his own chambers, but some part of Susan didn't want him to leave.

"Wait," Susan called out quickly, not even realizing what it was she had said until he turned. Feeling her face heat up, Susan untangled the rose from her hair and smiled at him. "You never did tell me what a lavender rose means."

It was a terrible excuse and Susan knew it, but it seemed to make Caspian smile as he strode back to her. "Lavender rose," he whispered, and Susan waited for an answer that never would come, instead gaining a kiss on the forehead before the king left her sight. Sighing, Susan retreated to her bed, leaving the beautiful flower on her bedside table.

Sleep claimed her quickly, something that was not often common to gentle queen, but she had no fears for that night. No nightmare would dare plague her that night, for her dreams would be filled with sweet feelings and beautiful purple roses which Susan still did not know the meaning of.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for liking this story and continuing to read it, it means so much to me. I hope you all continue to enjoy it, because I love to write it.**

 **I'm curious as to what you guys think the rose means. So, the first person to send review with the correct answer (I'm hoping it will be real guesses and no google searches, though I can't really stop you either way) will get a shout out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rose

**A/N: Holy cow guys! At the moment this story has 11 reviews and over 200 views, which is honestly like a dream come true. I want you all to know that every review makes my heart swell, and I get so excited each time I notice someone else has read this story. I've read all of your reviews, and all of them mean so much to me, whether their long reviews with constructive critisism or short ones with under five words. I really just want to thank you all, and let you know I've taken all of your words into consideration.**

 **In the last chapter, I promised to do a shout out to the first person to correctly guess what a lavender rose means. I got four reviews with guesses, and all of them had the correct gist of it, but the person that's answer was correct was an anon by the name JUST ME. Thanks go out to Wildhorses1492, MCH, and RQueenLucyR for taking guesses.**

 **Enjoy XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Rose**

 **Posted on DATE**

 **Words: 2035**

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the window and onto Lucy's face, waking up the little queen. She was always an early riser, and as soon as the sun rose, she would be awake and ready to enjoy the day. Per usual, she took no time rising from bed and picking out her dress for the day.

As Lucy opened her wardrobe, she smiled at the gorgeous golden dress she had worn the night before. Memories flashed back of the ball, and she couldn't help but giggle. She had danced with Peter and Edmund many times, and even convinced Trumpkin to dance with her. The whole night had been amazing, and she truly felt like a beautiful queen, but nothing compared to her sister.

Lucy was so glad she managed to convince her sister to wear her green dress, and was even happier when she saw the way Caspian looked at her. She had loved Caspian like a brother since she first met him, and she could tell that he and Susan had something special together. She couldn't help but wonder when she would be lucky enough to find a man who looked at her like that.

Although Lucy still looked like the 12-year-old girl she was back in Finchley, she often felt like the adult that ruled Narnia over a thousand years ago. While she never truly 'grew up' in Narnia, staying the same carefree spirit she always was, it was hard to be treated like a child that didn't know what she was doing. She knew much more than was credited to her, and she knew exactly what she was doing when she distracted her brothers the night before to give Susan the time she needed.

Quickly Lucy got dressed and quietly made her way out of her chambers. While she was known for her early rising, Susan definitely was not, so Lucy bet her sister would still be wrapped in her dream world. The polite thing would be to wait until her sister rose, but Lucy was far to curious for that, and she was well aware her sister would not be able to stay angry at her. So quickly she made her way to her sister's chambers, entering more quietly than a mouse.

Sure as she had thought, Susan was wrapped in her blankets, a look of serenity plastered on her face. Lucy had to hold back a giggle as she made her way to her sister, stopping only to see the rose that lay on her sister's night table.

Lucy had always loved nature, especially in Narnia, and so her dear Mr. Tumnus had taken it upon himself to teach her the meanings of every flower and tree they came across. Lucy was well aware of the rose's meaning, but she couldn't help but wonder if Susan did, or even Caspian. There was always a chance that the flower could have been picked solely for it's beauty, but it seemed like far too much of a coincidence to be so.

Gathering all her courage, Lucy leapt onto Susan's bed like she used to on important days in the golden age. As always, Susan groaned, trying to sink deeper into her bed, but Lucy wouldn't let her.

"Wake up, Su." She whispered, shaking her sister as she giggled. Sure enough Susan's face lit up with a smile as she begrudgingly opened up her eyes.

"Have you honestly nothing better to do, Lu?"

"Nope," Lucy nearly sang, and Susan couldn't keep in her laughter any longer. Lucy found herself being pulled down next to her sister where they both laughed, enjoying themselves and remembering old memories. Finally, Lucy sat up, looking at her sister and ready to find out exactly what happened last night. "Spill."

And so Lucy listened carefully to her sister's night, smiling as Susan described the dancing, giggling as she talked about the garden, and all out cooing in happiness as she gushed about him saying goodnight. Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was submerged in a fairytale story about her sister and Caspian.

"Lu, I mean, I kissed him in front of almost everyone, but suddenly I'm nervous as we dance and…ugh." Susan sighed, flopping back on her bed as Lucy giggled. She'd never seen her sister like this, not ever in the 15 years they ruled with millions of suitors asking for her hand. "But Lu, it was so sweet. And he picked out the rose specifically." Susan sighed, making Lucy's head snap up.

"Did he tell you the meaning of the rose?" Lucy asked, her grin wide as she eyed the lavender flower her sister had just picked up and placed back in her hair. As Lucy spoke those words, Susan froze looking at Lucy with a sense of curiosity.

"No, but he smiled when I asked him," Susan murmured, as if thinking aloud before focusing on Lucy. "You were always good with flowers; do you know what it means?"

Lucy giggled as she saw her sister's expression. So Caspian too new the meaning, which made the whole thing so much more romantic in Lucy's eyes. Smiling, Lucy rose from the bed and helped Susan pick out her outfit for the day, giggling something about how she'd need to speak to Caspian when Susan stopped her.

"Lucy," She started, looking at her sister as if questioning whether or not she wanted the answer. "What does a lavender rose mean?

Lucy just smiled.

* * *

Peter was sitting in the main study, reading up on much of the legends told of him and his siblings as Caspian challenged Edmund to a rematch at chess. The room was quiet except for the occasional noise of admiration or defeat from the duel of wits across the room, but that quickly changed when the girls arrived.

Peter noticed Susan first, as she was in quite a flustered state. She looked as she did many days in the golden ages after a long and heated discussion between the four siblings, but surprisingly this time she had a purple rose placed in her hair. Lucy wasn't far behind her with a childlike smile on her face as she obviously tried to hold back her giggles. The girls quickly walked in the room, smiled at the boys, before Lucy ran over to Peter and began to question him about the book he was reading.

Peter only really listened half heartedly as he watched his little sister walk over to the chess match, seeming to calm down a little. She smiled politely at Caspian, and it made Peter's stomach drop a little. It had been so much easier in the golden age when Susan hated most of her suitors, why couldn't it be the same this time?

"So," peter whispered to Lucy, his voice quiet as to not draw the attention of the others. "What exactly happened?" Lucy didn't answer, she just simply giggled and went back to one of the stories that contained her dear Mr. Tumnus. Peter wasn't quite sure if that was a good sign or not.

His thoughts were drawn out as Edmund made an over exaggerated exclamation of victory, causing both of the sisters to laugh. Peter simply shook his head at his little brother's actions. As he looked over, he noticed Caspian getting up and looking over his way.

"Perhaps you can finally cause him to lose a match, eh Peter?" Caspian asked, causing the rest of them to laugh while Edmund huffed proudly. Peter merely shook his head as he made his way over to the chess game.

"But we were all having so much fun." Peter smiled, and Susan punched his shoulder lightly, reminiscing in old memories of a life gone by. Edmund and Lucy just smiled as Peter sat down, and Caspian smiled at Susan.

"Actually," Susan said quietly as Caspian began to make his way over to some books, causing him to turn around and look at her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Susan asked, before smiling to show that it was nothing to worry about. Of course, as Peter met his brother's eyes, he knew very well that there was quite a bit to worry about.

Lucy just rolled her eyes at the boys as Caspian and Susan left the room, waiting until the door closed before vaulting across the room.

Peter got to the door first, with Edmund just behind him and Lucy practically crawling on top of him, all trying to catch what their sister had to say.

* * *

Caspian wasn't sure what he expected for that morning, but he was fairly certain that it wasn't Susan pulling him out into the hallway, or even her still wearing the flower that he gave her, though it did mean a lot to him that she was. He wasn't to sure why she wanted to see him. At first, he was actually quite worried that she might claim she didn't feel the same way he did, but her smile quickly calmed him.

When the door closed, he quickly noticed Susan's nervous smile as she fiddled with the rose. Without thinking, Caspian reached up and took her hand, trying to calm her nerves. As soon as he touched her hand, he noticed that her face turned bright red, but she didn't make to pull her hand away, instead she just smiled at him gratefully.

"What is it you wanted to speak about, my queen?" Caspian asked, swallowing his own nerves as he looked at her. Despite being flustered, she truly was beautiful, both inside and out. He couldn't help but admire her as she tried to come up with whatever words she wished to speak.

"I wanted to talk, about last night," Susan started, and Caspian felt his worries increase. Sensing his discomfort, Susan quickly continued. "Not like that, I mean, I wanted to thank you. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Caspian let out a relieved sigh as he looked at her, gesturing that it was nothing, but Susan wasn't quite finished.

"I…I wanted to tell you that it meant a lot to me, and I would love to do it all again some time." Susan smiled, quickly regaining her confidence. "And I wanted to tell you about the rose."

Caspian stared at her as she spoke the words, trying to figure out if she knew the real meaning of it, and how she felt if she did. The smile she was giving helped reassure him though.

"Lucy told me what it means, she always did love flowers." Susan whispered, as if suspecting that someone was listening. Once again, Susan reached up for the flower and smiled as she touched it. "And I wanted you to know that I feel the same. I love you too, Caspian. From the first time I saw you."

The words were spoken so quietly, Caspian first thought he had imagined them. But there she stood with her determined look on her face, proving his hopes to be true. Caspian smiled back at her, feeling like he quite possibly was the luckiest man alive.

With Susan's hand still intertwined with his, Caspian took a step closer to her. Susan looked up and met his eyes, but didn't do a thing to step back and stop him, so he kept going. Caspian only paused when his lips were mere centimeters away from hers.

"You can stop me, if you think this is too fast." He whispered, giving Susan the chance to move away, and he couldn't help but smile when she didn't. And with one quick movement, he closed the gap and felt the fire that was her lips on his.

This kiss was far different than their first. While their first kiss was a kiss of desperation, a kiss so they would both remember what could have been, and what they both lost, this kiss seemed more like a promise. A promise to try, to live the life they both wanted, with each other right by their sides. A promise that they would fight to be able to make more promises. And it was the best promise Caspian had ever made in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: so that was this chapter, I hope everyone liked it. I know that Caspian and Susan might be moving a little fast, but I promise that I won't rush straight in. As for the meaning of a lavender rose, it means _love at first sight_. I was trying to get that across above, but I'm not sure if I did. Thanks again, and I'll be posting again next wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ed

A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry. I know I was supposed to update last week, but my internet wasn't working for some bizarre reason (I don't understand the wifi and such, so I really can' explain. My dad did all the work anyways). When I finally had access again, it was Sunday, and by then I sort of made the executive decision to wait until the next Wednesday to update. Anyhow, onto the story.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ed**

 **Posted on 1/20/2016**

 **Word Count: 1072**

* * *

Edmund loved his older sister, don't get him wrong. He also absolutely loved knowing exactly what was happening. What Edmund didn't love however, was being in a sibling dogpile to try and hear his sister and best friend talk about feelings.

From behind Peter and Lucy, he could only hear the bare minimum, but he could tell he was missing some fairly important parts by Peter's face slowly rivaling that of a tomato and Lucy's Cheshire grin. Something important, and also mushy, which automatically made Edmund happy that he couldn't hear.

Removing himself from the pile, Edmund sat up against the wall, not far from his siblings, and banged his head against it. It just had to be his best friend, didn't it. Sighing, Edmund relaxed and looked over at his crazy relatives. Smiling, he decided to indulge in his second favourite activity, sibling watching.

Lucy was giggling, which was often a bad sign. Her entire face was scrunched up around her button nose, and her brown eyes shone with excitement. He tried to hold back his own laughter at how wonderstruck and happy she looked, almost as if she was watching Su walk down the isle...which she really better not be.

But it was Peter's expression that was by far the best. The former high king of Narnia, a member of the order of the lion, the bane of wolves, pronounced magnificent by the great lion himself, and... apparently he was half tomato. He was altering his expressions so fast, Edmund couldn't make them all out. What he could make out though, were the not so kingly words he was mouthing. That it his mind basically meant that Susan was growing up faster than Peter would have wanted.

Peter had a look on his face, as if he was trying to make the right decision, but Edmund didn't get the chance to ask. In one swift move, Peter stood up, causing Lucy to flop less than gracefully onto the floor.

"Peter?" She asked, half frustrated, the other half interested, but that wasn't what Edmund was focussing on. He was too busy scrambling up off the floor, Lucy quickly following suit, as Peter whipped the doors open like a man with a mission.

Edmund never had a bucket list, something that had to be done before he died, but if one existed, seeing his sister and best friend swapping spit was definitely not on it. In a split second, they dragged themselves off of each other, but he could never unsee that.

It was just like a memory Edmund had from back in England, at one of the Sunday morning masses. When the man named Moses parted the red sea, well Edmund was witnessing the red sea right in front of him. His face mad up one forth of it, alongside Peter, Caspian, and Susan. Surprisingly the only one who's face didn't look like paint was covering her face was Lucy. In fact, she stood there with a huge grin on her face as if she was looking at Aslan himself.

"Oh, Su, we didn't realize you'd be out here. Peter here was just taking me down to the kitchen for a snack, weren't you Pete?" The lie slipped out of her so quickly that Edmund felt he should have been worried, but his focus wasn't on his little sister at the moment.

Peter seemed to still be in a shocked gaze when Lucy grabbed his arm and began to lead him out of the room. Susan's eyes seemed to follow the older brother no matter where he went, while Caspian seemed to be avoiding eye contact with anyone at all cost.

Lucy had almost succeeded in getting Peter out of the area without any issues, and Edmund was mere seconds away from making an excuse and following them out, but as always, big brother Pete had to throw a wrench in their plans. "Susan, why don't you come with us?"

No one moved for a second, before Susan slowly made her way towards Peter and Lucy. Edmund simply stayed where he was, knowing well enough to stay far out of it, and to pity Lucy for what was about to happen. So he stood there, with the awkward Caspian, until the three siblings had disappeared from sight.

Caspian was the first to speak, and when Edmund looked over he noticed his friend finally meeting his eyes.

"I promise not to hurt her."

Edmund just sighed at the expected words. They were the words that he wanted so desperately to be true, that he and Peter would near beat out of some potential suitors in the golden age...but now? Now those few words weren't good enough. Because this time, Edmund knew the truth. "Yes, yes you will."

Caspian's eyes were large, and his opened mouth showed that he was seconds away from going into a rant about how he wanted the best for Susan, and would never even think of causing her harm, but with a single hand movement, Edmund had silenced the High King.

"You will hurt her Caspian, whether you mean to or not, just as she will hurt you. Narnia...It's not the place we were born in, though we do all consider it home. It's no longer if Aslan will send us back, it's when." Edmund sighed, refusing to look at his best friend. The words he was speaking were harsh and cruel but they were true. "When we have to leave, Susan will be hurt, and when that time comes the fault will lay with you. So if you're going to break my sister's heart, and in turn let her shatter yours, Think over if she's worth it."

"She is," Caspian's words were soft, mere whispers coming from the wind, yet they spoke volumes. Edmund looked up, and he knew what had to be said.

"Then don't let me regrets this. Make it worth the pain." Edmund mumbled, patting Caspian on the back in a siblingly way before scurrying off to the training feels. Edmund really needed some swordplay after all that.

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to make this longer, but seeing as the world hates me, I'll continue on in next week's update. Sorry again, and have an amazing week!


	5. Chapter 5: Tears and Promises

_**Trigger Warning: Slight PTSD**_

 **A/N: Hey guys. So technically I should have uploaded yesterday, but this morning I had a HUUUUUGE Law Exam, and I was studying so late last night that I fell asleep before I could upload (SORRY!) But here the chapter is. I'd just like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and let you all know that every review I receive makes me cry tears of happiness. I'm not joking about that either, I honestly cried when "Just Me" told me that they wait for wednesdays because of this, and that's only one example. So thank you all so much.**

 **ALSO, I finally made a cover for this fanfiction. I'm no master in photoshop, in fact I'm far from it, so I know it's not the best. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I will see you all again next wednesday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tears and Promises**

 **Posted on 01/28/2016**

 **Word Count: 1900**

* * *

The silence between siblings was anything but comfortable as they walked through the Hallways. Susan found the silence unnerving, but if Peter or Lucy felt the same, neither of them showed it on their faces. Lucy still looked like she would any day; a kind smile always on her face as she waved to anyone who passed her. It was as if nothing could break through her, and once again in her life Susan found herself envying her little sister and her strength.

Peter was a different story though. To the untrained eye, it would look as if he was having an uneventful day, or perhaps he was concentrating on something, but she knew better. He was wearing his king face. He had perfected it over the fifteen years they ruled alongside each other, a face where no emotions would show through and he could still be diplomatic. If Susan hadn't seen it a million times before, she too would be lulled in a false sense of security, but once again, ignorance was a bliss she wasn't lucky enough to receive.

"Lucy?" The voice spooked Susan out of her thoughts as both girls turned toward their older brother. "Could you go get something for us all to eat? Susan and I will wait out here for you, and then we can go eat in the gardens." Susan's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the gardens, and she hoped the others could hear it beating.

Lucy seemed to hesitate for a second before giving Susan a hopeful look and racing off down the hall to the kitchen doors at the end. And in a few quick seconds, the silence went from uncomfortable, to tense enough to cut with Lucy's knife. Neither Peter or her said anything as they stood alone in the deserted cooridoor, so Susan took the few moments to try to prepare herself for what was to come.

"What were you thinking?" And with that, the trance was broken. "Susan, what on earth were you thinking? Were you even using your brain at all? You have to be smart about this Susan, or it'll be just like last time." Deep down, Susan knew he was just trying to help her, stop her from the inevidable pain, but she just wouldn't accept it.

"I was thinking that I love him, and he loves me." She replied calmy, applying her own mask as to keep the emotions in. Peter didn't need to see her fear, nor her anger. All he needed to hear were her words, and trust her, although she knew it would be difficult for him to repress his over-protective nature.

"You love him? Susan, how long have you even known him? A month, a month and a half? That's not long enough to fall in love with someone. Susan, you don't love him, you just want to. He's here, he's nice, and I supose he's not bad looking. You're looking for something that'll tie you to Narnia, and you naively believe that he might just do that."

As Peter went on, continueing his rant, Susan found it harder and harder to mask her emotions. She wasn't the idiot Peter seemed to be portraying her as, and she was highly insulted that he saw her as such. But what really did her in, was when he stated that she was using Caspian. At those words, she lost it.

"Here, nice, goodlooking…how disgusting do you think I am?" Susan asked, her rage showing on her race as she tried not to yell at her older brother. "I am not someone so shallow and hearltess."

"I didn't say you were heartless, Su. I'm just pointing facts." Peter began, his face glowing red. They hadn't had a fight like this since soon after they had returned to England, and deep down she knew she didn't want to go down this road anymore, but by now there was just no stopping them. Pevensie's were emotional beings, even if they were good at hiding it, and when they needed to let loose, they let loose. "And the facts are showing that-"

"That I'm using Caspian. Using him for his looks and his ties to Narnia." Susan huffed, memories flashing before her eyes as she tried her hardest to repress them and keep moving forward. "That I'm heartless, concieted, an asshole that cares nothing about anyone but myself."

"Susan-"

"That I'm just a moron on a throne trying to take what I think is rightly mine, that-" Susan kept huffing, her eyes tightly shut as her voice escalated, becoming all but hysterical. She wasn't that, she would never be that. "That I'm a pompous idiot with nothing but hatred and evil in my heart, a litteral ass, a…a…" Her voice tapered off, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as the memories kept flashing, memories she had believed had been opressed and locked up so she would never have to face them again.

"Susan," Peter whispered, slowly stepping towards Susan. The anger was still in his eyes, but it was greatly outweighed by the sadness and compasion. "Susan, what are you talking about?"

"I am not him." Her voice hitched as the words came out, repeating them like a mantra in her mind. _I'm not him. I'm not him. I'm not him. I'm not him_. It had to be true, she wasn't him. No, she was stronger than him, better than him by the fact that she cared. Better than him in the fact that she knew how to love, and how to be loved in return. She was better. "I am not Rabadash!"

At once Peter's eyes softend, gently reaching out to pull her into a hug if she would allow it. Susan felt the tears threatening to fall, but wouldn't let them, wouldn't allow it. She was a queen, something she seemed to have forgotten over the past few minutes while she was shouting. But she was also a scared little girl, and so she let her big brother comfort her as she tried to get him out of her mind, for good this time if she could.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Su." Peter's voice was soft and calm, like it always was when he comforted her. It was almost like they were still back in england, before the war when Peter would come to her room when the night was filled with thunder. Like during the war when the bombs rained down around them. Like anytime when she was scared and vulnerable, and he was there to hold her close and protect her from the fears that plagued her mind. "He was a monster, and you, the Gentle queen, defeated him. You are nothing like him, and you never will be, Su."

She resisted the urge to just start sobbing in his arms, after all they were still in an open area where anyone could come and find them. But it proved to be difficult, as Peter held her and calmed her down, and ever so slowly the first tear slid it's way down her face.

"I don't want regrets, Peter. I don't want what ifs and maybes to haunt the rest of my life." Her voice is quiet, calm even, but she feels anything but. But she is a queen of Narnia, and to see her broken is not something many have acomplished, and never for long. The walls have to go back up, she can't show her weakness anymore. Susan had grown up in a world where women were seen but not heard, and she learned from a young age that a Lady deals with what she is given, and that tears would change nothing. She accepted it so Lucy didn't have to. She accepted it before Lucy was old enough to understand what it meant. She accpeted it, but never did she think it right. But what you're bred for, what has been sewed into every fibre of your being, it's not something you can so simply forget and leave behind.

"I want memories that I can smile at. Peter, I love him." She sighed, looking her older brother in his concerned eyes. He always was her protecter, but the future was something that no one could shelter her from, it was something she would have to face. "I love him, and I just want to experience happiness before we go back once again."

"We're leaving?"

The two elder siblings turned around quickly to see their little sister, standing with a look of pain on her face and three slices of pie forgotten in her arms. Susan didn't know what to do, what to say, really she didn't know anything. She was usually the one to help her sister, to comfort her, but not this time. This time it was her words, her ignorance to the innocent queen that stood mere feet from her.

"Lu…" Peter started, but he couldn't seem to find the words, and neither could Susan. How do you consol your little sister when you don't even know the truth yourself. Susan didn't know, so she simply sat there as lucy placed the pie slices on the ground and ran into Peter's arms, occupying the place Susan had been not long before.

"I don't want to leave." Lucy whispered after what felt like hours, and Susan felt her heart break all over again. She met Peter's eyes, and yet neither of them said a thing. Neither knew what to say, but Peter tried his best.

"Who knows, Lu, maybe we'll get another 15 years, maybe even longer this time." Peter tried, but his voice didn't hold the usual sureness he was known for. He wasn't sure, none of them were, and that made Lucy worse. But Susan, as she watched her little sister break a little more, felt something completely different this time. Instead of the sorrow she would usually feel, she was instead filled with determination.

"No." She said quietly, and Peter raised his head curiously. But Lucy didn't move, still clinging to peter, so Susan spoke again, louder this time. "No. We're not leaving."

This drew their attention, and she realized quickly that Peter was giving her the 'you're lying' face, but this time she really wasn't. Lucy was just looking at her in awe. Her eyes bloodshot and puffy, yet she still retained her look of innocence and peace.

"We won't leave Narnia this time. We'll talk to Aslan, complete what ever tasks he sends our way, do whatever it is he wants. We'll find some way that he will let us stay. Lucy, I promise you I will figure something out. We will stay."

And once again Lucy was flinging herself into someone's arms, but this time it was Susan's. Lucy mumbled something about thanks, and over Lucy's head Susan met Peter's gaze. He looked happy, wistful even, and something else. Proud. So when Lucy was ready, and neither sister's showed any sign that there had been tears, they continued on with their plan. As they walked through the garden, pies in hand, they talked and laughed and planned a future where they were all happy. But Susan's mind was on the promise she made, the promise she would stay true to. _I will figure something out. We will stay._

I will, Susan thought. I will.


End file.
